Love is a Lesson
by PolkaDots44
Summary: When a student from the academy is chosen to study under Hitsugaya Taicho she must go through the trials and tribulations that come with being a shinigami in love.Watch as the year brings the two closer together and how they become each others strength.


Hey PolkaDots44 here!

This is my first ToshiroXOC Story! :D

Disclaimer: I, do not in any way own bleach or its characters. I only own the OCS.

* * *

"All students to the main hall! Hurry! We have Taicho's and their lieutenants visiting today! I said hurry up!"

I cringed as Onizuka Sensei's voice echoed around the halls. I mean I knew she had a loud voice, but if she kept shouting at this pitch she'd end up killing all the poor animals outside. The very idea of hearing that loud shriek made my ears want to bleed, so along side my best friend, Wakabi Ryuu, I pushed and shoved my way into the already packed hall.

"Oichi!" Ryuu whined "You said you were going to get up early and meet me here so that we could get some seats. Did you intentionally get up late or do you just have bad karma or something?"

Craning my neck to look at him, I shot Ryuu a nasty look. It wasn't my fault my damn room mate left without me. If anything, he should be angry at her, not me. Stuck up idiot.

"Ryuu, be a dear and make yourself useful - navigate through the crowds, I can't see over all these people," I batted my eyelashes at him and put on my signature pout. It didn't usually work on him but I figured I might as well give it a try.

Ryuu sighed before grabbing my hand and leading us over to some seats near the main doors. "Honestly, you're going to be the death of me Shouda Oichi. C'mon then midget." He murmured sarcastically to me. That was another thing I hated. Being called a midget was the thing that really got my blood boiling. I couldn't help it if gravity decided to keep my nearer to the ground! After many years of being called a midget I had decided that I was a significantly normal height and that every one else in the world was simply abnormally large in comparison to myself.

When we sat down, I noticed that there was a row of seats behind us that the teachers were blocking off. What was that all about? Poking Ryuu in the ribs, I asked him the question I had just asked myself.

"I don't know kawaiko chan (little one)." He whispered back to me, ducking his head so the teachers wouldn't catch him speaking. "Maybe they're reserved for the Taicho and the lieutenant, eh?"

I nodded but didn't answer him. Whatever the reason we would find out in a minute, it was time for the ceremony to begin. The principal walked confidently out onto the stage, but I noticed his eyes kept darting towards the seats behind us, as if looking for someone.

"Good morning students of Shino Academy! How lovely it is to see all your bright smiling faces!"

To me, he sounded as if he'd had a bit of a wee drink. It certainly wasn't a 'Good Morning', the teachers had woken us all up at 6 AM, and wherever I looked I couldn't see any 'smiling faces'. I coughed subtly to hide my snort of laughter at everyone's faces. Apparently, they were thinking the same thing as me. But still, Principal-Kun carried on with his speech, except now he was using huge hand gestures to explain the reason for this morning's assembly. The amount of sweat rolling down his face was starting to worry me a little bit. What had him so nervous? I looked over at Ryuu to see him shaking from laughter, and every once and again a small snort would escape from his mouth. I rolled my eyes and turned away. If he wanted to be immature on this important day then I'd let him.

"So when I call your name, please step up to the stage and give us a greeting! Remember, the students that have been picked are the ones that excel in every subject and that try their best to better themselves!" This time when the Principal stopped, I joined in with the clapping, though I had no clue what was going on. Ryuu must have noticed because he let out another loud snort. But this time, the teacher noticed. She stalked behind us and delivered a quick whack to the back of my head. What. The. Hell? Why did I get punished? Delivering a quick slap to the back of Ryuu's head, I huffed in my seat. He goes around snorting like Bertha the pig and I get hit on the back of the head for it! I heard someone chuckling behind us but I couldn't be bothered to turn around and see who it was. I was much to busy watching a girl descend the stage with a frail looking taicho with white hair. He had the thirteenth division insignia on his back. But why was the girl walking out with him?

I heard a few catcalls from the males in the audience as the girl walked by, and when she neared me she offered me a tiny smile. I turned slightly in my seat to watch her exit, she looked ecstatic over something, I must have missed part of the announcement again. Before I turned to face the front my eyes met a large pair of teal ones behind me. They were magnificent – not a blue colour, but not a green either. The eyes held my gaze until I abruptly spun around and broke our gaze. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and neck. What was this feeling? Maybe I was sick? I was just about to ask Ryuu if I had a temperature when I heard the next name being called.

"Kuchiki Oichi," Principals voice rang around the hall and immediately I could hear the whispers starting.

"_Did he say Kuchiki?"_

"_We have a Kuchiki at this school?"_

"_I cant believe this!"_

I was sat frozen in my seat. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a mistake. I was promised that whilst I was at Shino academy I would be known as _Shouda_ Oichi, not Kuchiki Oichi. I turned my gaze behind us to the row of captains and lieutenants. I found the man I was looking for sitting next to teal eyes.

"Byakuya-oji, you promis-" I was cut off by a cold emotionless voice.

"Go." My uncle's eyes bored into my own, sending me an unspoken message not to argue and disgrace the Kuchiki name. Beside me, I could feel Ryuu's eyes staring at my back. I thought he'd be angry, but when I looked at him he looked calm and controlled. I gulped, that's when nasty Ryuu always came out. Deciding to forget about him for the moment, I hastily stood from my chair and confidently strolled to the stage. Well, as confidently as one could considering the full hall was gaping at and talking about them.

"_Why is Shouda-San up there?"_

"_Nani? What's going on?"_

"_She couldn't be a Kuchiki, could she.. ?"_

I ignored the whispers and greeted my principal with a formal bow, then turned to face the rest of the hall.

"Ohayo, my name is Kuchiki Oichi, it is an honour to be chosen amongst all of you great pupils, I will continue to work hard and try my best as to not to let you down." My voice shook all the way through and I could feel my face heating up again. Another fever? I quickly bowed again, my black pigtails almost touching the floor (my hair was insanely long, but my uncle never allowed me to cut it so I had to tie it up everyday). I straightened up when Principal began speaking.

"Yes, all you all know, Kuchiki-San excels at Kido and has already obtained shikai with her zanpakuto. We shall all be very sad to see her go. She is well known and loved by all, a true treasure to Shino Academy!"

Me? Loved? Well known? A treasure? This man has been drinking _waaaay _too much, I saw his eyes darting over to the row of captains, as if asking for confirmation. I followed his gaze just in time to see Byakuya-Oji nod at him. Why would he need Byakuya-Oji's approval? What could he… And then I figured it out.

I'd been set up. Byakuya-Oji had interfered and gotten me selected to leave the Academy. I wasn't selected for my own skills, but for my own last name. I felt useless. I quickly switched my gaze to the floor as I felt tears pricking at my eyes. If Byakuya-Oji saw me crying he would lecture me on how Kuchiki's 'Do not cry, as tears are a sign that the body is overcome with emotion, and Kuchiki's are never overcome by anything'.

"So please show your respect for Hitsugaya Taicho and Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku as they meet their new nakama (partner), Kuchiki Oichi!"

The hall filled with unsure applause and I watched as two figured ascended the stage. The woman had beautiful long hair and a face that could belong to any model. She had on the traditional shinigami uniform, except she had a pink sash around her arms and carried a beautiful fan in her hand. When she saw me looking, she winked at me and indiscreetly gave me a thumbs up. I was unsure of how to greet her back, so I inclined my head and gave her a polite smile. Her grin seemed to falter a little bit, be she still continued to smile. She stepped backwards and greeted the audience. But I was to distracted to listen.

Behind her, a captain wearing a white haori stepped out. He had spiky white hair that stuck out in every direction and his zanpakuto was tied to his left shoulder. He looked very young, maybe a year or two older than me. Then I looked at his eyes. Teal green eyes that bore (once again) into my own. I felt my eyes widen when he greeted the audience. He was Hitsugaya Taicho?

"Now that proper introductions have been made, it's time for Kuchiki-San to begin her new project. For a whole year, she will be under the guidance of Hitsugaya Taicho and Matsumoto FukuTaicho as they teach her how shinigami actually live and work outside of the Academy. After the year is up, she may return to the Academy, or if the Taicho wishes, she will be granted permission to enter the 10th Division as a full shinigami!"

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. A whole year? A whole year away from my best friend? Away from my studies? But… the offer was magnificent! I'd only been at the academy for two years, but ever since I'd arrived, I'd dreamed of getting an opportunity like this. I'd be a fool not to take it, and its not like Ryuu didn't have other friends too…

With that thought in mind I followed the taicho and lieutenant off the stage. When we passed Ryuu, I sped up, not wanting to face him and his many questions. I was walking so fast that when we left the hall, I accidently bumped into the lieutenant.

"Ah! Gomenassai (I'm very sorry) Matsumoto-San!" I cried, backing away.

"Hehe! Taicho look at our new pupil, she's so cute!" Matsumoto squealed, "Look how nicely she behaves, I just want to cuddle her until she dies, I don't care if Kuchiki Taicho murders me for it!"

I backed away from her. This woman was clearly insane. I had no intention of being 'cuddled' to death, I at least wanted to die in a normal way. The crazy woman advanced towards me with her arms open, a malicious gleam in her eyes. Trust Byakuya-Oji to get me the crazy ones.

"Matsumoto." The voice came from in front of us and I recognised it as the voice of taicho. "Don't scare her on the first day, I had hoped to have someone normal to talk to this year."

Matsumoto pouted but stepped away from me all the same. I breathed a sigh of relief before jumping ten feet in the air. Someone had slammed the doors open, and by the sounds of it, they were heading my way. I shrieked when someones hand caught my arm and flung me against the wall.

"What the hell Oichi?" the voice practically snarled in my face "Two years? Two fucking years of being friends and you didn't tell me? Who the fuck are you?"

I cringed from the vile words he was using "Ryuu, please release my arm and don't use such horrible words, you know I hate it." I pleaded. From the look on his face, it looked like he wasn't going to be listening to what I said.

"Why should I? Why should I do anything for you? You hate swearing, you have to hold on to someone every time you go outside of the Academy, you constantly have a go at yourself when you cry and you've lied to me for two years. So tell me why I should let go of you instead of knocking some sense into you?"

In a flash, Ryuu's arm was flung away from me and some one had grabbed my hand and dragged me behind them. Hitsugaya Taicho stood in front of me, blocking my view of Ryuu. Matsumoto moved to launch herself at Ryuu, but with a look from taicho, she stopped in her tracks.

"I don't know who you are, but that's no way to speak to your friends. Furthermore, you've just manhandled a nakama of a taicho, not to mention the fact that she is the niece of Kuchiki Byakuya. That could get you in serious trouble. What do you have to say to Oichi?" Taicho kept his eyes locked on Ryuu as he spoke and he gently squeezed my hand when I cringed at my uncle's name.

It was quite a moment before Ryuu once again rose to speak. "Gomennassai Kuchiki-Hime. I do hope you enjoy your project, please don't go to all the trouble of returning once the year is up. We're all quite fine without you." Ryuu finished his sarcastic little rant with a bow meant to mock me. I could feel the tears in my eyes again. But this time, I wouldn't let myself be talked to like that. I wasn't leaving this Academy as a victim, I was leaving as the victor.

"I suggest you get that attitude of yours sorted out, it could get you in serious trouble with your superiors one day, Wakabi-Kun. I wish you a pleasant experience at Shino Academy, and should we meet again please stay away from me. I don't want to be associated with the likes of you." My voice was controlled and stern, it actually scared me how much I reminded myself of Byakuya-Oji in that moment.

Hitsugaya Taicho squeezed my hand once I'd finished my rant and he pulled me along with him as he walked away, Lieutenant Matsumoto trailing behind us.

"Arigatou Taicho, arigatou Matsumoto-San." I mumbled quietly to them, not wanting to disrupt the peaceful silence too much. Matsumoto chuckled quietly and patted my head whilst taicho looked straight ahead nodded his head a little. In that instant, I knew that this year wouldn't be too bad. At least these two were people that I could perhaps get along with.

It was late afternoon when we arrived at the tenth division headquarters. Matsumoto had helped me pack all my clothes and belongings back in the Academy. I'm glad that I got the chance to know her a little better as it made me change my opinion of her. She dominated the conversation and I added my "Oooh's" and "Ahh's" when necessary, but I found she was a energetic and upbeat person, someone that was fun to be around. Like me, taicho didn't participate in the conversation much but added his opinions once or twice.

When we were done, I collected all my notebooks from my teachers and made sure to find an extra notepad so I could record all the useful things I would be learning. I had to meet taicho and Matsumoto-San at the main entrance and they explained that we would be using shunpo to travel.

"Ah.. Ano, I don't know how to flash step, Taicho…" I explained quietly.

"I didn't expect you to know how Kuchiki-San, that's something that I was planning on teaching you. For now, you'll be tagging along while I flash step." Taicho explained the process and when we were ready to leave, he grabbed my hand and looked back to make sure I was ready to go. And then we were off.

Shunpo was nothing like I'd imagined it to be. I thought it would be just like running on clouds or flying through the air, but it was as if there was a platform suspended in the air and we were running on it. My stomach felt like it was churning as I watched the Academy quickly disappear behind us. It filled me with a nostalgic feeling, but I wasn't disappointed or sad to be leaving. There was nothing dear enough to me in the Academy to make me want to return.

"T-Taicho,, could… could you call me Oichi instead of Kuchiki-San?" I asked timidly "You don't have to if you don't want to! Its just that being called Kuchiki-San makes me feel really weird because I'm not used to it and I do-"

"You're rambling Oichi." Taicho spoke in a teasing manner, looking back at me with a small smirk. I couldn't help but smile back at him and nod my head as a thankyou.

"By the way Taicho, where's Matsumoto-San? I haven't seen her since we left the Academy…"

I squealed as Taicho abruptly took a left and pulled me in the other direction. I was beginning to hate shunpo.

"Sorry, I'll warn you when we turn next time. I sent Matsumoto ahead to take your belongings to your room and to tidy the office. But knowing Matsumoto, your bags will be in my room and she'll be drunk on sake."

I laughed quietly. That seemed to fit Matsumoto-Sans personality. It went well with her care free attitude and expression.

"This is troublesome, but since you'll be spending everyday with me, you can call me Hitsugaya-Kun or something when no one else is around. But when there are others around you'll have to call me Taicho. You seem like the type to ask a lot of questions and constantly hearing 'Taicho' gets a bit tiring, understand Oichi?" Taich- …Hitsugaya-Kun asked me. I felt that familiar heat crawling up my neck again. It was beginning to bug me,

"H-Hai Hitsugaya-Kun," I answered him quietly.

We stopped at the gate to the 10th Division and I noticed the shinigami around us peering at my Academy uniform. I shuffled my feet self consciously and tried not to make eye contact with any of them. Hitsugaya-Kun nodded at them and pulled me through the gates. He hadn't released my hand the whole time and for that I was grateful, I would have probably ran off at the sight of all the shinigami in the division headquarters. They all bowed when I passed them and I heard a few people whistling. Why were they whistling at Taicho? Surely that was seen as disrespectful?

"Idiots," Taicho murmured and shook his head. I couldn't stop myself from nodding along with him. If that's how he was always greeted, I could see why he was annoyed. He pulled me through the long hallways until we stopped at a door that bore the division's insignia. Taicho pulled the door open and stepped inside before turning to face me.

"Welcome to the 10th Division, Kuchiki Oichi,".

* * *

So there you go!

I made Toshiro 5'4 in this fic, just because I always imagine him taller :D

Please review!

PolkaDots44 Signing out!


End file.
